


It Had To Be You

by LunaLooney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLooney/pseuds/LunaLooney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn are best friends. Harry works as a bartender at this bar Niall owns. Oh, and Liam just happens to drive a cop car. Eventually, they all become acquainted with one another.</p><p>Cue the sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a One Direction based story, and my first time posting on AO3, let's just say I am pretty nervous about this. Also, I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made.
> 
> I love a story with a slow build up, so I have a feeling this is going to be a lengthy one. I am not sure how many chapters there will be though, we'll see when we get there. Comments are greatly appreciated, I'd love to know what you think so far. Happy reading.

Louis hated going out. Especially to some bar Zayn always thought would be a "good time." Louis wasn't one for the social scene. As a matter of fact, Louis had put off any sort of social life. Ever since he started attending Medical School, it wasn't the sort of thing he thought about anyway. Ever since he got that scholarship he couldn't tell you the last time he really enjoyed himself. Zayn always told him he should live a little, get out more. So that's why he was standing outside Horan's Friday night, Zayn had brought him here a few times before, and wouldn't stop pestering him to go out tonight, so he agreed - hesitantly and called a cab to drop them off. With his hands in his pockets, he shifted slightly on his feet, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He groaned as he watched Zayn pull a cigarette out of his pocket. "No." He pointed at Zayn as his eyes narrowed at him. "No, what have I told you about that, Zayn? No smoking when I'm around." 

"You're around almost all the time Louis." Zayn frowned.

"Exactly." Louis didn't mention that Zayn was the one who was always around, over at his house almost every other night. Instead, he turned to look up at the sign glowing above on the small building in front of them. "What kind of name is Horan's anyway?" He mumbled under his breath. He could hear the music bouncing off the walls inside, the sound of laughter almost towering above it. Louis scrunched his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut, idly running his fingers through his hair. "They call this music?" Louis frowned, "It's awful. The music here is always awful Zayn."

Zayn stuck the cigarette behind his ear as he walked up to Louis. "Stop complaining, will you? Maybe you'll meet a hot guy or something." Zayn wiggled his eyebrow as he ran a hand through his hair. "You haven't exactly been getting any lately, Louis and quite frankly, I'm worried about you." 

Louis scoffed as he turned to look at Zayn. "Shut up." That wasn't exactly news to him. He knew he hadn't met anyone in a while, and though it bothered him he never really thought much about it. He was so invested in school anyway, he wouldn't have time for a relationship and one night stands weren't really his thing. They were more Zayn's, and no matter how many times Louis warned Zayn about that horrible habit of his, he never seemed to listen and after a while Louis gave up talking to him about it. For Louis, they never felt like enough. He always wanted something more than that. He'd sworn off one night stands since high school. "You know I don't have the time for - " 

Zayn rolled his eyes at that, cutting Louis off before he could continue. "Don't give me that. You always say that." 

Louis was tired of explaining himself to Zayn about this so he just sighed in defeat. "Okay, Zayn. Let's just go in all right?" 

They stepped into building, Louis' eyes scanning the crowd as they continued to walk in. "I'm going to the bar." 

Louis just nodded as he followed behind Zayn, his hands back in his pockets. He stood a few walks away as he waited for Zayn to join him, shaking his head no when he heard Zayn shout if he wanted anything. 

He didn't even notice him walk over, Zayn's arms wrapping around his shoulders, walking with him to a table he spotted over in the corner, empty thank god. "Hey, Louis. That hot guy you've been eyeing still works here." They sat at the table, Zayn wrapping his hands around the glass as he leaned over to whisper to Louis. "When are you going to say something to him?" 

Louis' eyes widened at the statement, briefly looking up to see that Zayn was actually telling him the truth. The curly haired, breathtakingly beautiful bartender stood behind the counter, looking over at him. Louis had spotted him the first night Zayn brought him here, how could he not. His hair was an amazing mess of curls, his skin a gorgeous pale colour. Louis made sure to avoid the bar at all cost. Zayn being the one to get him drinks whenever Zayn agreed to go. He looked back over at Zayn as the other boy turned away, frowning slightly before he answered Zayn's question. "Never."

\----------------------

Harry never pictured himself spending a Friday night alone in a bar, and in all honesty, he never really pictured himself bar tending at a bar either. For as long as he could remember, he wanted to be a singer, he thought he was pretty good at it; he even bought a guitar and taught himself how to play. He wrote a few songs, but he never let anyone hear them, never sang in front of a crowd. It wasn't that the opportunity didn't present itself, he just never had the confidence to do it. Harry really hated himself for that; not being able to do what he wanted all because he wasn't sure of himself. Harry wasn't sure of himself when it came to a lot of things. He'd promised himself he'd go out and actually do something about that singing dream of his, but that was ages ago - it seemed like ages ago. Well, we don't always get what we want right? That sort of became a mantra for Harry and if he were being honest with himself, he hated it. 

It was a typical start to another typical Friday night. Harry was getting ready to leave for work, a hand running through his unruly curls. He sighed as he turned from the mirror in his room, walking towards his bed to reach for his cell phone. He had picked out a white t shirt that dipped slightly to expose the dip of his neck, and dark blue jeans. He wriggled his nose as he pocketed his phone, glimpsing at the screen to check the time. He had still had a few minutes to get to the bar in time. He walked to his closet, pulling his shoes out before slipping them on. He really hoped tonight would swing by as fast as it came, the bar was always busy and noisy every Friday night, and although that's something totally expected and obvious, and although that meant more tips, Harry wasn't exactly a fan of the atmosphere. If it were up to him, he'd probably spend his Friday night curled up in his blankets with a good movie and popcorn. No wonder people pegged him as anti social. He glanced around his apartment one last time, turned off the lights before walking towards his car. His mum had given it to him as an eighteenth birthday present, and it's all he's ever had since. Working as a bartender barely paid the bills, let alone buy himself another car and he refused to have his mother give him money, he was twenty now. He had to learn to take care of himself now, his mom had done enough of that already. He settled himself in the driver's seat, fixing the mirror above him before idly running his hands over the steering wheel. He put the key into the ignition, and started his car. 

This must be what dying feels like. It was way worse than Harry pictured it to be. The DJ was playing that god awful noise he called music, every few minutes some drunk girl decided to hit on him and unfortunately, he had to work an extra shift tonight. As he was wiping the counter, he heard a small laugh and that same voice shout out to someone who stood a few steps away, he laughed again and as Harry looked up, he saw the person smiling at him. "Hey, mate." He hard dark black hair and a cigarette tucked behind his ears. "Let me get a glass of rum and coke please? Heavy on the rum, light on the coke yeah?" He laughed again as Harry raised his eyebrow at him. "Thanks in advance." Harry prepared the drink and handed it to the other guy who reached into his pockets to pay. "Keep the change." He winked as he walked away.

"Thank you?" Harry's eyes twinkled with amusement. He watched him walk over to meet the man he must have shouted at earlier, laughing as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They walked off, and as they neared a table, the dark haired guy leaned over at whispered something in his friend's ear, who looked back at Harry, he stilled when he saw the friend looking over at him. He couldn't make out much of his appearance, but you couldn't miss his eyes - a gorgeous blue under the small lights in the bar. Harry didn't think he ever saw him here before, Harry would have remembered. Then again, maybe he wasn't really paying so much attention before. Harry looked away quickly, jilted by the sudden attraction he felt, all from a pair of eyes peering over from across the room. When he got the strength to look again, the pair of eyes had looked away. 

\--------------

Niall cocked his legs up on the small chair he had placed next to his couch a while ago, yawning as he ruffled his hands in his hair. He glanced at the watch on his hand, 11:15pm. He'd been sleeping for about an hour, hidden behind a door to the bartender's station. A few months ago, if anyone had told Niall he'd own a bar he'd laugh at them and tell them that they were crazy, now it seemed as though this was the thing he should have been doing all along. He was surprised the loud music hadn't woken him up sooner, hell - he was surprised he'd been able to fall asleep in the first place. A few people kept telling him he didn't have to be at the bar every night, but he'd always shrug it off and say he felt like he needed to be. It wasn't as if he had anything else to occupy his time, and Niall liked to keep himself busy. He wasn't one to sit around and do nothing, he always wanted to be up and about. When the opportunity arose to own the bar, the previous owner finally bringing himself to buy it, Niall jumped at the chance. It had closed down just about a year or so ago, apparently it wasn't as popular as it was before. Niall thought he could change that, which he did. 

Niall's parents were kind of loaded, and being the golden boy in the family, he got whatever it is he wanted. He bought the bar, completely changed the décor, hired new people to work there and eventually reopened. Since then, business was always good - and Niall couldn't be more proud of himself. Although he was fully aware his parents made all this happen, he was the one who worked as hard as he did to continue, and his parents were proud of him too. That made it even better. He was actually doing something for himself, not exactly what they wanted for him, but anything - anything was better than nothing. 

There were still a few hours before closing time, and Niall decided he'd go out and check on a few things. The place was packed even more than it was last week. He walked over to Harry, smiling when the he sat down on a stool and rested his arms on the counter. "Um, I think I'll go with the Ginger Ale tonight." His fingers drummed on the counter as he spoke. "Thanks." His feet idly tapped to the sound of the music, reaching for the glass when Harry handed it to him. "How's it going, tonight?" Niall never really talked to any of the bartenders except for Harry, ever since Niall had hired him a while ago, they had formed a small friendship of sorts, though they never really talked much outside of work.

"Fine, I guess." Harry shrugged. "Same old, same old." He quickly shifted the conversation. "It's a little crazy in here tonight though." Harry's eyes wandered around the room.

Niall laughed. "Yeah, it is." He brought the glass to his mouth, smacking his lips when he brought it back to rest on the counter. "The word's getting out about this place, I like it." Niall grinned widely, "I happen to like it a lot."

Harry laughed then. "I'm sure you do." Harry liked Niall. He wasn't your usual dick of a boss, and it was sort of amusing to Harry that he didn't even drink. Harry hadn't even have anything prepared when he came in to ask about working here, Niall hired him on the spot, said he didn't need anything, that he was good at reading people. Harry didn't protest. He needed a job and if this is what he had to do then so be it. He read a few things about what he had to do, and took a small bartending class while Niall got the place ready for opening night. It wasn't the best thing he had ever finished, but it was start. He started wiping the counter, excusing himself from Niall's company when someone walked up to order a drink.

Niall spun the stool around then, sipping his drink again as his eyes scanned the crowed.

\---------------------

Liam sat in his police car just a few blocks down the road from the bar. He'd decided to take the late shift tonight, his hands warming as he held the hot cup of coffee in his hands. He exhaled as he turned the radio's volume down a tad bit more, shifting slightly so he could feel more comfortable in his seat. 

Liam didn't feel like being at home tonight. He jumped at the chance to work, even though it meant he'd be on call alone for the shift he'd taken up. Home was too quiet, too empty. It wasn't always like that though, and Liam had always heard people say it was never good to dwell on the past, he squeezed his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose, willing his mind to shut down those thoughts completely.

He brought the coffee to his lips, sputtering slightly when the drink scalded his tongue. "Christ!" He rubbed his tongue against the hood of his mouth, mentally kicking himself for forgetting it had to cool. 

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard, resting the cup in the holder so he could reach over to the passenger seat. He grabbed the few bags he had dropped there earlier, taking out the food he'd bought himself. Liam had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.


	2. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's meant to be happen, it'll happen.

Liam was incredibly tired, he'd stopped two drunk teenage boys from practically killing themselves - starting a fight at some party they'd gone to. The parents weren't home, and who wouldn't jump at the opportunity to do something that stupid on a Friday night. He had to call them in, after coaxing the number out of the boy who lived there. As much as he wanted to make sure everyone else had gotten home safe, his efforts would have been in vain - seeing half of them had already bolted when they heard the police siren. He could only hope. He sighed as he fitted his keys into the lock, turning the knob to open the door to his house. He didn't have to be on duty until seven that evening, a couple hours from now, and he figured the best thing he could do was sleep. First though, he'd take a much needed shower. He slipped out of his shoes, wriggling his toes as he took his socks off.

He had been meaning to move out. It was awful being here, he couldn't stand it. Why he even stayed as long as he already had, he couldn't answer that. When he'd bought the house about a year ago, he didn't think it would be like this anyway. Empty. That was the only word Liam could ever come up with to describe it. The only word he could ever come up with to describe himself.

Ignoring his bedroom completely, he walked passed to the guest room, reaching for the dresser to put his badge and his gun in the top right drawer. He pulled his shirt above his head, tossing it on the bed in front of him. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he flinched when he saw the scar running across his torso. He still wasn't used to seeing it there and he didn't so much as flinch at the sight of it but more so the memory of how it got there in the first place. He frowned as he walked into the bathroom, taking the remainder of his clothes off before stepping into the shower.

\----------------------

"Hey, wake up." Louis shook Zayn as he slept on the couch in Louis' apartment. "Zayn, wake up will you?" Louis reached over Zayn to pick up the cup of water he'd place on the small table beside the couch, along with two pain killers. He stood straight when he heard Zayn move, who was now sitting upright, his head in his hands. "That's what you get for drinking too much." He reached over to Zayn then, holding his hands to bring them from his face. "Here, take these." He handed him the water and the pain killers and sat down beside him. "You know, Zayn I can't keep doing this."

Zayn scoffed but didn't look over at Louis, just cocked his head back as he threw the pills into his mouth, drinking the water before placing it at his feet. "Doing what?" He asked, his speech still a but slurred. "What exactly can't you keep doing, Louis?"

"You know." Louis folded his arms, still looking at Zayn. "I'm not saying that I don't want to - No, I mean - Look, I just - I won't be here forever to take care of you Zayn. This - " he raised his hand to motion over Zayn's form, "has got to stop."

"Where is all this coming from anyway, Louis?" Zayn looked over at him, finally. His eyes were bloodshot red and he looked so tired. Zayn tried to stand but stumbled and fell to the couch again. "Ugh," he squeezed his eyes shut, "couldn't you be mad at me after this horrible hangover?" 

Louis laughed under his breath. "No. It's no fun then, and not as effective." Louis looked away from Zayn and sighed. He did worry about Zayn, a lot. "I'm serious though." He looked back at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I know you are, Louis. But I'm fine. I'm just doing what every other person in their twenties are doing. Living my life while I've still got it." He rubbed his fingers against his temple.

"Zayn ... You know I worry about you. All you do is go out and get wasted, fuck anything that walks and don't get me started on that disgusting smoking habit of yours. I don't like what you're doing to yourself." 

Zayn mumbled something under his breath. Covering his mouth as he yawned. "All right, all right, stop mothering me."

"But I like too." Louis laughed out loud. "How many mornings do I have to keep talking to you about this?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Zayn looked over at Louis and stuck his tongue out. 

\-------------

When Harry got home after his shift was over, he took a long shower and went straight to bed. One of Harry's favourite things about working at the bar was the fact he only worked at night, having a whole day to himself every week was great. Most of the time he just slept, other times he'd take a walk and end up at the park, or he'd go grocery shopping. Today was one of those days. He frowned as he opened the fridge in the kitchen, it was practically empty.

Harry strolled into the grocery store about fifteen minutes later, grabbing a basket as he made his way down an aisle. He wasn't even sure of what he'd pick up but just decided he'd know whenever he saw something. He'd have to be at the bar even earlier than yesterday, Saturdays weren't exactly Harry's favourite day of the week. He was just about to walk past one of the aisles when he spotted someone stretching to reach for something on one of the shelves, his face lighting up with amusement at the person's predicament. Shrugging he walked over, easily reaching as he raised his hand. "Here, I'll get that for you." He smiled as he shook the can in his hand, his face almost falling when the person turned around. Harry could have sworn his heart stopped then.

"Thanks. God knows how long I've been try to .. " The person stopped talking when they finally turned to face Harry. "Oh." His voice went so quiet that Harry wasn't certain he actually heard it.

Those bloody eyes again. Harry stretched his hand out, handing the small can to the stranger. "You're welcome." Harry must have started at him a good ten seconds.

"Thanks again." The stranger smiled at him then, and it crossed Harry's mind that if he thought those eyes were beautiful before they were nothing compared to the way they looked when he smiled. He looked away and tossed the can into his basket before looking back up at Harry. 

Just then Zayn bolted around the corner with a big grin on his face. "Louis, I couldn't find the - Oh, hey." Zayn smirked when he looked over at Louis, who tried not to roll his eyes. "Hey, uh you work at that bar right?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded as he bit his lip. "Yeah, I do." He cocked his head slightly when he spotted a cigarette tucked behind the other man's ear.

"I'm Zayn." Zayn stretched out his hand who smiled when Harry shook it. "I see you've met Louis."

"I have. I'm Harry by the way." He looked at Louis as he said it, rocking on his heels as he put his hands into his pockets. He felt incredibly nervous, and for what felt like the hundredth time wished he had some confidence. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry." Zayn opened his mouth to speak again, but Louis cut him off.

"We've got to go." He smiled shyly at Harry, walking passed him to continue up the aisle.

Zayn rolled his eyes as he walked closer to Harry. "He's not my boyfriend, by the way. Just so you know." He winked at Harry and followed behind Louis.

\-----------

"Ouch." Zayn rubbed the back of his head as they got seated in Louis' car. "What was that for."

"What was that about?" He half shouted as he pointed ahead of them. "What is wrong with you?"

Zayn scoffed. "With me? Absolutely nothing. You on the other hand ... "

Louis wasn't sure what he was mad about, or who he was mad at, Zayn or himself. 

"What is the problem anyway, Louis? Christ sake." Zayn crossed his arms as he peered over at Louis. "Honestly, what is it."

"Nothing." Louis grumbled.

"You practically bolted out the store. Afraid of a little _sexual_ attraction, Louis?" Zayn poked Louis' side with his finger. "Live a little, come on."

"I said it's nothing." Louis practically growled and Zayn leaned back, raising his hands in surrender as he laughed.

"I'll figure it out sooner or later." Zayn shifted in his seat as he reached for the cigarette behind his ears.

"Don't." Louis started the car and pulled out of the store's parking lot.

\-------------

"Hello?" Liam picked up his phone on the third ring, wrapping the towel tighter around his waist as he sat down on his bed. 

"Liam? It's me, Niall." 

Liam smiled. "Oh, hey, Niall. Is everything all right?"

"Hmm? What? Yeah, yeah everything's fine. How are you though? I haven't called in a while." Liam could practically see Niall frowning on the other side of the phone. 

"I am doing better, yeah. Besides, you've been busy with that bar of yours." Liam stood and put the phone to his ear, lifting his shoulders to catch the phone there. "How are you though?"

"Great. I'm great. I was thinking that we could hang out some time. Catch up." 

Liam sighed softly, he wanted to say no. "Yeah, sure."

"Good. I'll call you again, yeah?" 

"Okay." Liam hung up the phone and walked to his closet. 

Liam hadn't seen Niall in months, it was mostly his fault. He was trying his best to ignore him, and Liam wasn't grateful that Niall played along with it, at least until now. When he'd starting dating Niall's brother, everything was perfect. That was the only thing he could say about his life then. He was happy, there was a never a time Liam didn't have this huge grin on his face. He was in love - and the fact that this person felt the exact same way about him - there was no greater feeling than that.

It only took one night for Liam to lose everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain about Liam in later chapters. I thought about doing it in this one, but decided I'd go a different route with it.


	3. Not your typical Tuesday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you've got to fight through a storm before the sun comes out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I planned on doing it much earlier but ... Cory happened and I still can't believe it. I have never been in such a state of denial before. I'll stop talking about it now before I lose it again, I just wanted you to know why I took so long to post this. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made but feel free to point them out if you'd like to.

Louis' eyes were glued to his book as he sat cross legged on his living room floor, which would probably explain why he didn't see Zayn sit down in front of him - or hear him come through the door - or hear the phone shrilling next to him. 

"Hey." Zayn snapped his fingers next to Louis' ears. "Earth to Louis."

"What the - Zayn!" Louis' eyes widened as he took in Zayn sitting in front of him, his eyes darting widely around the room. "How did you get - "

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about the fact you didn't even hear me come in?" Zayn dropped a small paper bag in Louis' lap. "I brought you something to eat. It's like you go mad sometimes when you've got your face buried in those books of yours. Not eating anything, not answering your phone." Zayn cocked his head to Louis' phone. "I called you like five hundred times."

"I'm studying." He reached for his phone and began tapping away at him before he set it down beside him again. Louis narrowed his eyes at Zayn, putting emphasis on his actions when he took the paper bag from his lap. "Couldn't you wait until I moved the book or just handed it to me."

"Nope." Zayn opened his own paper bag and began to eat. He took out a soda can, handed it to Louis, and opened up a beer for himself. "When is this test of yours anyway?"

"Next Friday." Louis was about to comment on Zayn drinking but thought better of it. Actually, he'd began to ignore a lot of the things Zayn did that he didn't like lately. He didn't listen anyway. It was getting on his nerves to be honest. He hated himself for shrugging it off the way that he had been doing but he just got so frustrated with Zayn whenever it came to things like that. 

Zayn blinked. "Next Friday? You have ages to study, stop and talk to me for a second."

Louis had a feeling what Zayn wanted to talk about and he wanted to cut him off right then. He didn't get why Zayn cared so much about his love life anyway. He was getting tired of it. Louis had been starting realize he was getting tired about a lot of things when it came to Zayn. "We are talking."

"You haven't said anything about the other day." Zayn brought the bottle to his lips his eyes peering over at Louis.

"The other day?" Louis opened the paper bag and could have sworn he heard his stomach growl. Zayn tried his best not to throw something at him. "Did something happen that I should be talking about?"

"Um, yes?" Zayn leaned forward and flicked his fingers against Louis' forehead. "Cute bartender. This close." Zayn gestured with his fingers. "You got his name. He couldn't stop staring at you. This close." Zayn gestured with his fingers again. 

"I -" Louis sighed. "What about it, Zayn? I don't even know him - he's probably straight!"

"He's probably gay!" Zayn mimicked Louis' tone of voice, reaching for his phone when he heard it go off. "Come to the bar with me this weekend, talk to him - find out whether or not he's into -" Zayn stopped speaking and narrowed his eyes as he watched his phone screen. "Just talk to him, hm?"

"No." 

"Are you going to tell me why you've seemed to swear off relationships, Louis?"

"You're one to talk."

"I'm not the relationship type. It's completely different."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Stop that." Zayn made a wild gesture with his hands. "Don't try to change the subject."

Louis rolled his eyes and reached over for the coffee mug, frowning when he realized it was empty. Guess he'd have to settle for the soda can. "How about we drop this completely."

Zayn groaned loudly and tossed his head back. It landed in the small chair he hand been leaning against. "What am I going to do with you?"

Louis scoffed as he opened his soda. "In all honesty, shouldn't I be the one asking that question?"

"You ask it almost every day."

"Doesn't seem like I ask it enough." Louis shrugged with a smile.

"Louis." Zayn lifted his head and started over at his friend, who he wanted to smack right across the head - it could be payback for the last time. "Just talk to him? That's all I'm asking you to do. Please, for me. Your best friend Zayn - "

"Are you trying the puppy dog eyes on me right now?"

"I won't ask you for anything else ever again - "

"I highly doubt that."

"Just say hello to him. Come with me this weekend." Zayn leaned over and began to shake Louis' shoulders. "For the sake of humanity. For all that is good in the - "

"All right! All right!" Louis held his hands up in surrender and stifled a laugh. "Have you gone insane, for christ sake. I'll do it. If it means you shut the fuck up about it. I'll do it."

Zayn held his hand against his chest in a dramatic fashion, grinning like an idiot. "I always knew you loved me, Louis."

"Fuck you."

\---------------

Harry was the type of guy who couldn't help but over think about everything and anything. So that didn't exactly help him whenever he thought about how quick Louis was to leave when he tried (and emphasis on tried) to talk to him a few days ago in the store and for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out why that bothered him so much. Then again, Harry didn't understand where this sudden attraction came from anyway. 

He had never felt this way about another guy before, never. Sure, he might have found himself instantly drawn to a girl who happened to walk into the bar one night but never another guy. Harry would be lying to himself if he said that didn't terrify him. What was it about this particular guy? 

Harry wasn't sure if he did or didn't want to see Louis again. What would he say to him anyway? Harry was sure he'd end up stumbling over his words, or saying something completely stupid. Like he did the first time. But .. Harry couldn't help but think what it would be like to actually hold a conversation with him, be around him. Maybe he'd say something the next time he saw him. Maybe he wouldn't. He had this little hope in him that Louis would be the one to approach him first, but by the way he acted when he'd bolted out of the store Harry didn't think he could count on that.

Then there was that whole part when his friend told him that he and Louis' weren't together. _He's not my boyfriend by the way._ Harry wondered why he would say something like that to him. Did he seem ... obvious? Had Louis said something about him before that would make Zayn say that to him? Harry groaned as he held his face in his hands. He had a bunch of questions and couldn't come up with any fucking answers.

\---------------

For the first time in a long time, Liam regretted having a lunch break. Settling himself into a seat at the diner, he drummed his fingers against the table and waited. A waitress walked over to him, smiling as she tapped her pen on her notepad. "Hey, what can I get you today?"

"Oh." Liam leaned against the table and folded his arms. "Nothing yet, I'm waiting for a friend." He smiled as he looked up at her.

"All right." She nodded as she turned away, smacking her lips as she popped her bubblegum. 

Liam sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and wish he'd turn down Niall's offer to meet. He could still leave though, Niall wasn't here yet but .. he couldn't bring himself to leave now that he was already here. What did Niall even want to talk to him about, because Liam couldn't find a thing they had in common anyway and Liam wasn't one who could hold a good conversation. This was going to be awkward.

Behind him, Liam heard the door swing open, the bell above it chiming as it barely slammed shut. "Hi, everyone!" Liam sighed as he heard Niall's voice surround the room, he didn't have to turn around to see the smile on his face when everyone answered back. "Liam." Niall sat in the seat on the opposite side beaming at him. "I'd know the back of that head anywhere."

Liam snorted. "Hey, Niall." Liam brought a hand to his hair, running his fingers through it as he peered over at Niall's frowning face. "What?"

"I'm tired of you avoiding me." Niall looked directly at him.

 _Oh._ Not what Liam was expecting. "What?" he asked again, his voice lower than the first time.

"Don't play dumb with me, Liam. I think I've went along with it long enough, yeah?" Niall shifted in his seat and Liam wanted to punch the relaxed look right off his face.

Liam didn't want to be here. Why did he come in the first place. "Went along with what exactly?"

"You know what I mean." Niall raised his eyebrow and Liam hated the fact he looked as if he expected him to answer that. "Don't you?"

"I haven't been - Did you bring me here to actually talk to me or just piss me off, Niall?" 

Niall sighed as he leaned forward on his elbows. "I just want to know how you're doing. What you've been doing." 

"What does it look like I've been doing." Liam gestured to his uniform. "Working?"

"I didn't mean that - I just - How are you, really and don't lie to me."

Liam shrugged. He was a lot of things. "I'm fine." He murmured. "Don't I look fine?" 

"Looks can be deceiving." Niall smirked. 

"I forgot how infuriating you can be." Liam muttered under his breath, looking down at his fingers tracing the small cracks in the table. "I really am fine, Niall." He looked up at him then, regretting that he hadn't left earlier when he had though about it. "Or what is something else you wanted to hear me say? What else is there for me to say? That I'm angry? Or how about tired, throw a little depressed into that, or maybe a lot. Right, let's not forget scarred - mentally and well what do you know, physically too. I'm surprised I even get out of bed for work sometimes, that I even have the strength to do that." He leaned forward, closer to Niall. "I don't even go into our bedroom any more, did I mention that? I haven't been in there since. It's exactly the way he left it; that stupid fucking coffee mug he always leaves on the dresser without a coaster, and those stupid bed slippers he keeps forgetting in the middle of the room and let's not forgot how he's always hurrying out the door without making the bed. Tell me, how do you think I'm doing? Don't ask stupid, fucking questions, Niall." Liam started to get up from his seat, flinching and pulling his hand away when Niall reached out and touched his hand. "Don't." Liam tried to glare at him but just sighed and covered his face instead. "I was fine without you interfering. Just - leave me alone, all right? Please." 

Liam backed away and started towards the door, surprised when he felt Niall tug him to the other side of the building. _How the fuck?_

"Liam, I am not going to allow you to run away again." Niall folded his arms and raised his eyebrow. "You think you're the only one who lost him? Who has to deal with that?" Niall dropped his hands. "I don't understand why you tried - why you're still trying to do this alone when you know you don't have to."

"But I want to." Liam gritted through his teeth. _God, I want to punch him even more now._

"Why?" Niall stressed. "Why, Liam? I just - I'm just trying to understand here."

"I want to. There's - I can't - I don't want to - I'm fine, all right? I am completely fine. No one's found me dead somewhere so I think that I'm perfectly fine."

"Why would you even say something like that." Niall felt like he was running out of things to say.

Liam shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you even hear yourself, Liam? You're not _fine._ "

"So. Why. Would. You. Ask." Liam put emphasis on every word.

"Because I want to hear it from you, Liam. I can't - I don't know how you're feeling. I can only try to guess. But I don't want to do that, I want to _know_ but I can't know unless you tell me."

"I don't want to talk about this any more." Liam turned to walk away, and heard when Niall started after him. "Niall, don't. I fucking swear if you come after me again." Liam turned to walk away again, and this time Niall let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never read a story where Harry's portrayed as straight and I mean where he tries to tell himself that he is - or he's never really given it much thought until he meets Louis. I hope you like some angst.


	4. Anything could happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter probably isn't as good as I think it is. I do hope you enjoy it though. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes I may have made.

Liam glanced at his watch as he continued walking down the street, frowning when he realized his lunch break wasn't even close to being over; Niall bloody Horan. Everything that happened with Niall awhile ago at the diner, everything he said - they both said - was the reason Liam tried avoiding him in the first place. Liam knew he couldn't ignore him forever, but he'd be damned if he didn't try to. Count on Liam to fall for Niall's invitation to the diner, what was it with these Horan men anyway?

It took a moment for Liam to realize what went through his mind and he winced.

Thinking about Greg did a lot of things to Liam. For one thing, it took his breath away, another thing, it made him incredibly sad and on top of that, incredibly angry. Was this some sort of punishment for something he did before? What could he have possibly done to deserve something like this? _How about that huh? Give me some happiness only to snatch it away from me. Very funny universe, very funny._

Sometimes Liam wished he had died too that night, or maybe just him. He thought about it a lot, maybe too much. How long could he go on feeling like this? He did all sorts of things to try and forget and nothing seemed to work so he sort of just stopped trying. 

Liam never really counted on the whole love thing, opening up to someone, trusting them completely - it took everything he had to do that with Greg - everything - and for what? It felt like taking one huge step forward only to be thrown right back to the beginning. Liam was pretty sure he'd never take that risk again. It just wasn't worth it any more. Nothing seemed worth anything any more.

\------------

Niall swore under his breath as he pushed his hands into his pockets, rocking on his heels outside the diner, debating on whether or not he should go back in or go home - or go looking for Liam. 

Niall wasn't sure about Liam any more - god knows what he was capable of doing , thinking back on what Liam had said to him. He should have made more of an effort to reach out to him after the accident, he wanted to he just .. didn't know how to go about it. He was terrified actually. What if he said something he shouldn't have - though that seemed to be the case earlier - imagine if he approached Liam before - not so long after the accident happened - Liam's reaction probably would have been much worse. 

Niall knew Liam blamed himself for what happened. He probably wouldn't admit it - but it wasn't that hard to figure it out. He hated to think about it, but it just didn't seem as if Liam was getting any better, or even wanted to. Niall wanted to help Liam, he really did and if today was anything to show for it - he was already fucking everything up. He wasn't one to give up though, he probably just had to go about it differently.

If at first you don't succeed, try and try again, right?

\------------

After what seemed like the hundredth complaint, Zayn finally left Louis' apartment. He promised to call him, muttering about him not answering his phone calls the first time, and closed the door behind him. On more than one occasion, it occurred to Zayn that he didn't really have a lot of friends - in all honesty, Louis was his only friend - and he kept telling himself he was completely fine with it. Zayn was sure he'd start to see less and less of Louis as he got closer to finishing school and sure he was happy for Louis but at the same time he wasn't completely looking forward to it. Louis was moving on with his life and Zayn hadn't even started yet - he never was the responsible one anyway. Louis always complained he was wasting his life away, and that he'd eventually regret it - probably, but Zayn still didn't change the way he did what he did - he didn't see any reason to.

Zayn stuck his cigarette behind his ear as he skipped down the stairs outside Louis' apartment complex. It was too early in the week thought Zayn, praying for it to rush by so it could be the weekend already. 

He walked a couple of blocks to the small parking lot, wondering what he would do with his day, and like he did a few times, he thought maybe, just maybe he wished he had something better to do than wait around until the weekend came. He huddled over to his car, patting his pockets as he went. He stood next to the car door, leaning over to gaze into the window. "Oh god, no." He had left his keys in the car. "This isn't bloody happening." He leaned against the door then, his head resting against his arms. It didn't matter that Zayn didn't live that far away, but he didn't want to walk there just so he could get the spare keys, walk all the way back to get into his car and drive the distance back home again. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. He groaned as he stood, kicking the car's front tire. "Ouch. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled, peering into the car window again.

"What are you doing?" 

Zayn turned towards the voice, momentarily taken aback. Anyone who met Zayn would tell you he seemed like the cocky, confident type of guy. Always had something witty to say. He flirted with "anything that had a cock between their legs" and he talked too much. This was one of those rare times when Zayn had no clue what to say and it wasn't because the other guy was a cop .. well .. Zayn probably wouldn't admit this out loud - but this guy was beautiful. "What?"

"I said what are you doing?" The cop raised his eyebrow at him, slowly bringing his hand to his waist. 

"Oh! Right." Zayn brushed his hand at the back of his head. "Locked myself out." He cocked his head towards his car beside him. 

"That's unfortunate." The cop smiled a little. "Then again, maybe it isn't your car and you're trying to break in."

'What! No, come on. The keys are right there in the ignition." Zayn walked forward and grabbed the other man's arm, pulling him towards the car. "See, it's right there." Zayn tapped his finger on the window as he spoke, his hand still lingering on the cop's arm, not the he noticed.

The cop cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on Zayn's shoulder. "Unhand me, sir." He didn't sound angry when he said it; he was more amused than anything.

"Sorry, sorry. This really is my car though." Zayn frowned, how the hell did he forget his keys, bloody hell. 

"Zayn?" Louis walked over to him then, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle a laugh. "What's going on?"

"Left my keys in the car." Zayn narrowed his eyes at him. "Where are you going mister, got rid of me so you can go sneaking about, eh?"

Louis rolled his eyes and shifted the books in his hand so they rested on his hip. "No, you criminal. I'm off to the university. Forgot I have some books to take back to the library."

"Did you just call me a criminal?" 

The cop cleared his throat and shifted so he stood facing both Zayn and Louis. 

"Yes, I did. I'm going to have a lot of fun with that. Don't worry about it officer, his apartment is on my way to the university so I'll just drop him off."

"What? No it isn't - ouch." Louis reached over and smacked him in the back of his head. "You have got to stop doing that."

"We'll uh - get out of your way." Louis grabbed Zayn's arm and dragged him beside him, leaning over to whisper something in his ears. 

Liam was even more amused than he was before.

\-----------

Harry sat with his guitar in his living room floor and a small notebook opened up in front of him. He'd started writings songs again - a few lyrics scribbled across the book's pages. He leaned over as he started playing the notes, humming along as he sang the words in his head. Harry lived for this - writing music and playing. He looked forward to it more than anything. When he'd have some time to himself, he'd get his guitar out and do almost nothing else the whole day. It wasn't want he wanted to do but he was content. Maybe something bigger than this would happen for him- sooner or later, he'd just have to wait and see what else life would throw at him.

He took his pencil from behind his ears and picked the book up to rest it on his lap, scribbling more lyrics across the page. He set it back down again and bit his lip before he sang a few of the words.

_You took me completely by surprise,_  
 _I don't know what it is about you or what it is about those eyes,_  
 _Will I ever let you know? Maybe;_  
 _But I can't deny that it's driving me crazy._

Harry pouted as he picked up the pencil again, tapping it against the page as he sang the words a second time. Taking the book from his lap, he settled his guitar and began playing the notes again. Harry closed his eyes as he sang, it just felt so much better that way. His voice echoed around the small apartment and he was somewhat surprised none of his neighbours ever came over to complain whenever he did sing. Some part of him revelled in the thought that maybe they enjoyed it.

Harry wrote about things he couldn't understand or what they meant. It was his way of trying to understand it. Whenever he couldn't get through something, or figure it out - he'd sing about it; weird, but it worked for him. Maybe this guy - this - whatever it was about him - he'd figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two ideas I've got in my head for Zayn and Liam and I have no idea which one to go through with. I keep thinking about how I could develop their relationship and I just can't choose. *deep sigh* Comments are greatly appreciated though, I would love to hear what you guys think about it so far!


	5. Nice seeing you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet again in a music store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. Haven't been .... inspired? lately.
> 
> Also, I should really keep track of what day it is in this story when I write. Haha, don't forgot comments and your thoughts about the story so far are greatly appreciated, please, they motivate me to write and mean more to me than you know. Thanks again for reading.

"I don't know why you think that's so funny." Zayn rolled his eyes and folded his arms, leaning back against the passenger seat in Louis' car. He'd been talking about that thing with the cop in the parking lot earlier, that very attractive cop in the parking lot earlier. "It's like he didn't even believe me!"

"Awe, come on! You've got to admit, it's a little funny!" Louis smiled as he turned left to drive down the street to the Zayn's apartment. "I mean, you probably looked a little suspicious peeking into the car." 

Zayn mumbled something under his breath and reached over to turn on the radio. After scanning every channel and not finding a single thing he liked, he switched it off. "What do you plan to do all day? Stay at the university?"

Louis shrugged as he slowed the car down to let someone walk pass. "I don't know. I guess so." He started up the car again, shooting a quick glance at Zayn before he turned his eyes back to the road. "Why do you ask?"

"Curious." Zayn glanced over at Louis, chewing at his lip before he spoke again. "Look, I know I bother you about this a lot, but - god, Louis - If you think you might like this guy, what's wrong with asking him out? See what happens?"

"Everything's wrong with it. I don't - I just don't have the time for that sort of thing. I keep telling you - "

Zayn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You never have the time because you don't want to _make_ any time. You're always studying, always at the University, even when you don't need to be. Just give yourself a break will you?"

Louis sighed, he knew that he did that - always keeping himself busy. He just had to. He really didn't know if he could handle a relationship anyway. "I - Maybe. It's not that important to me, Zayn."

"Sure, whatever." Zayn replied, looking out the window as Louis continued to drive. 

"Hmm." Louis began to hum under his breath, his fingers tapping the steering wheel as they got a bit closer to Zayn's place. He really didn't have anything else he wanted to do other than go down to the University. He had a few exams coming up, assignments he had to hand in - and being the type of guy he was - wanting everything to be perfect - he sort of filled up his time with anything and everything that had to do with his studies. It didn't bother him much; not doing anything else, not that he wouldn't like a welcome distraction now and again - sure he had Zayn, but he meant a different type of distraction. That was something he refused to admit to Zayn though, he'd never hear the end of it.

Louis felt he'd found that distraction when he first saw _Harry_ at the bar that night. It was odd, seeing him there and not remembering him from anywhere else, though Louis had to admit he didn't really leave his apartment that much anyway. It was unexpected - totally threw Louis off - and he was pretty good at ignoring him until that day in the store, now Zayn couldn't wait to throw them at each other, and God knows what for. 

Zayn already knew he wasn't the one night stand type of guy and he really didn't see himself in any place for a relationship with anyone - and seeing the type of work he was getting into - he didn't think he would be able to do it at all. How bloody unfortunate.

"What are you thinking about?" Zayn looked at at him and raised his eyebrow.

"What? Nothing." Louis shifted in his seat.

"Which is why you passed my apartment, right?" Zayn replied slowly, his eyes widening with amusement. "I'm surprised you didn't - "

"Sorry, sorry." Louis slowed the car a second time, thankful that there weren't any other cars on the road at the moment. He turned left, turning the car completely around so he could drive back up the street.

"Were you thinking about ... someone? Someone in particular?" Zayn practically bounced in his seat as he turned his body to watch Louis.

"No." Louis rolled his eyes and turned the car left again. "Now just drop it, all right?"

Zayn folded his arms and pouted, turning his body straight again. "Fine." 

"There," Louis brought the car to a stop, "get out."

"So quick to get rid of me, Lou?" Zayn stepped out of the car and leaned down to peer into the window. "Thanks, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lou smiled slightly, staring up the car again. "See you, Zayn."

\-----

Sometimes, Niall would hire people to play small gigs at the bar. A few people had told him a live band would attract even more people than usual, and he decided to take them up on it. Harry lost count of how many times he'd wished, hoped, he'd be one of those people, even if it only happened once. Again, that whole thing about him not being sure of himself always seemed to creep up behind him. 

Harry's weekdays were becoming predictable and dull. He honestly needed something - anything to do, and he couldn't think of a single thing that would help him with his dilemma. Sure the rest from the bar was beyond appreciated, sometimes he just wished something .. interesting went on in his life besides that. The curly haired boy picked up a newspaper from a stand after paying for it, browsing through the pages before he continued walking down the street, he stopped when he realized he'd walk passed a music shop, walking in because Harry Styles couldn't resist anything when it came to music. He spotted an acoustic guitar being displayed across the room and he walked up to it; he could practically feel his eyes burning. It was _beautiful_ , interesting choice of words to describe it but Harry couldn't come up with anything else. This was nothing like the old guitar he had back at his apartment, Harry's eyes darted to the tag in front of him and grimaced, well - that was an exciting five seconds. 

Harry couldn't afford it if he sold everything he owned, which wasn't exactly a lot. 

Turning quickly to exit the store, he bumped into someone, their books and papers scattering across the floor. "Sorry, didn't see you," Harry groaned inwardly, it was Louis, "there." 

Louis hadn't realized though, already kneeling to pick up the things that had fallen from his hands. "Don't worry about it." He still didn't look up when Harry bent down to help him, rising up as Louis did the same to hand him the few papers he'd been able to pick up. _Oh._ Louis' eyes widened in surprise when he came face to face with who had bumped into him, pushing the papers he took from Harry into one of his books. "Well, that's the second time you've had to come my rescue."

"Sorry, about that - again." Harry bit the inside of his lip. _God, I sound like an idiot, and what's he doing in here anyway._

"S'okay." Louis looked passed the mess of curls he'd been dying to run his fingers through and spotted the guitar, his lips dying to ask Harry if he played. 

"How are you?" Harry cocked his head to the side slightly, his eyes searching Louis' face.

Louis was a bit surprised at the question. "Oh, I'm doing pretty good." He shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm doing all right." The curly haired boy wanted to ask Louis all sorts of questions. If he'd see him at the bar again, how the hell he'd get his hair to stay that way, or if he would love to go on a date with him. He couldn't seem to muster up the courage to ask any one of them.

"That's good." Louis was pretty sure if he'd spotted the other boy walk in he wouldn't have bothered to come in, his plan wasn't going exactly as he planned of late, Harry was getting sort of harder and harder to ignore. He was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans that hugged him in all the right places, his hair as if he hadn't even bothered fixing it this morning and wow did he smell incredible. Just a few of the reasons he was obviously bad news, Louis had to get out of there, and he was pretty sure he must have been staring. "Right, I - I've got to go, nice seeing you again." Louis regretted saying it the instant it left his lips, Harry's eyes lighting up after he'd said it.

"It was nice seeing you again, too."

Louis tried to convince himself that he didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I really wanted to update for you guys! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise.


	6. Flashbacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam doesn't like to think about his past but sometimes he can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Sorry for such a horrible update and one that took too long. I have been through so much. I recently lost my uncle - my second dad - and it's been bad. I've been depressed, I still am. It's still hard. Maybe continuing this will help. I tried to get this up there for you guys, tell me what you think. I welcome good thoughts, and even if you'd like to critique me, feel free. I also recently started college, but since I am on break right now, I should be able to update much more often. I promise. This is incredibly short, and kind of rushed and the next chapter will make up for it I promise. I just wanted to update the story. Sorry if I have made mistakes, I have no beta.

_Rewind_

Liam had just started his new job as a police officer. That particular day, no one's smile was as big as his - and he was beyond excited about it. After all that hard work, and tests and training. He was finally here. He fixed his uniform and stepped into the building, running his fingers through his hair before he was already mingling among the other officers. He was like that, at least now he was like that - approachable, charming, funny. Completely different from the Liam anyone knew in high school.

He and Zayn would have gotten along great if they'd known each other then. They were almost exactly a like.

If you told Liam during high school that he'd be one of the good guys, he would probably laugh in your face. You couldn't tell he used to be a rebel if he didn't tell you. Liam couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment he wanted to do this - be on the other side of the law. He smiled to himself whenever he thought of it like that. His parents were incredibly proud of him, and that made him so happy. Greg made him happy.

The first time Liam ever laid eyes on Greg Horan he was sitting on the bleachers waiting for a baseball game to start. He'd just came out of nowhere, honestly - that's the way Liam used to tell it. He sat just a few inches away from him, and he looked delightful. Even behind the unruly hair, and the thick, nerdy glasses. He had way too many pieces of clothing on - and Liam didn't even mean it in that way - he had on over sized t shirt on, a jacket - a scarf around his neck and almost baggy pants. Sure, the wind was a bitch but he felt as if the stranger next to him was hiding himself.

It took the boy's soft voice to knock Liam out of his stupor, apparently he'd been staring. "Uh - is - is there something - on me?"

"What?" Liam blinked, wetting his lips before the other boy spoke again. He seemed surprised to actually get a response, and he just shook his head and looked away. Yeah, not your ideal love at first sight type of meeting. Liam didn't even see him the next day, or the day after that. It took Liam months to see him again.

\-------------------------------------------

_Fast forward_

It had been two months since Liam had met with Niall at the diner, and the other man hadn't called him or messaged him since then. Good. He figured Niall got the message. Although people said that time heals all wounds, he honestly was starting to believe that that was a bunch of bullshit. He just felt worse every day, and he still hadn't gone into the bedroom. He would have to eventually, but he wasn't sure when that would be. It didn't matter that much to him, cause no one ever came over to his place anyway.

He had a shift later that night, and he had the entire day to do something, but he didn't know what to do. He had slept quite a bit already, and he wasn't tired. Nothing was on television - as if that was new - and sitting around sulking wasn't going to do much good for him. He decided he'd go for a walk. The park wasn't too far away, and the fresh air would be good for him - at least a little good for him.

He had his hands in his pockets as he walked along the path to the park benches, glancing around to take in his surroundings. He spotted the dark haired guy he had ran into a couple of weeks ago. Or was it months ago? He couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but he was surprised he remembered him. From this distance, he appeared to be talking to that guy he was with the other day. Boyfriend, probably. Liam swallowed, suddenly remembering a moment he and Gred had when he had taken him out to the park for a picnic.

\---------------------------

_Rewind_

"What? No way." Liam scrunched up his nose as he looked over at Greg, glancing away just a moment to open the basket. "I mean, there's no way. You can't honestly believe Superman could ever beat Batman in a duel, do you?"

Greg had laughed, snorted even, crossing his legs as he sat down on the picnic blanket. "Duel? You make it sound like it's some medieval setting sword fight or something. But yes- Superman would kick his ass." He smiled at him, looking so sure of himself before he reached for a tuna sandwich and bit into it. "Trust me on that."

It had taken Liam almost four months to get Greg to talk to him, and another three months to convince him to take him out on a date. He had seem so startled by the question, that he thought it was a joke. Greg had known that Liam wasn't the type of guy who talked to guys like him let alone asked them out on dates, and it took the frown on Liam's face for him to know that he was serious. The picnic was their fifth date, and Liam hadn't kissed him yet. He was way too nervous. He didn't know what Greg would do, and he didn't want to scare the boy off. "Hm, maybe you're wrong, maybe you're right. We'll never know until it really happens." The only reason they had chosen the park, was the fact that not a lot of the kids at school came here. Greg was nervous about being seen with Liam at school, although it was usually the other way around. Liam didn't want to push Liam into anything he didn't want to do, which was why it took another year of them hiding and going on little secret dates before Greg mustered up the courage to tell his parents he was gay. It didn't really end well with that, and it put on a strain on their relationship, but they were able to fight through it and it only ended up making them stronger.

Liam was the first to say I love you.

____________________________

_Fast forward_

Sighing, Liam tried to push thoughts of Greg from his mind, something he did almost every day. When would things get easier for him? Soon? Years from now? Never? Probably never. He didn't think would get better, and that was proving to be true with every passing day. The dark haired man seemed to have recognized him, because he actually smiled. Liam almost smiled back.

________________________

Zayn practically pouted at Louis when the cop walked passed them without returning his smile. Although he was a bit of a distance away, Zayn didn't think he hadn't seem him smile at him. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Aw, come on. He probably didn't see you, and even if he did - why would he smile back anyway? You guys didn't exactly meet under - good circumstances."

"So?" Zayn was still pouting. "Doesn't matter. Whatever. I mean- he is attractive, right?"

"Right." Louis blinked. "You think everyone is attract- Zayn, no."

"What!?"

"Just no. He's a cop. You can't actually be thinking about sleeping with him."

Zayn arched an eyebrow. "Uh- because he's a cop, I can't fuck him?"

"No, I just mean- I don't think he'd be the one night stand type of guy, and that's who you are. I don't know." Louis shrugged. "I'm just saying. But you never listen to me, so it doesn't matter."

"You never listen to me either, so I suppose we're even." Zayn laughed when he noticed Louis rolling his eyes. This seemed like a fun little challenge for Zayn. Whatever type that cop was, Zayn would get him. He always got what he wanted, and what he wanted right now was that cop. He'd never slept with a cop before. Well- maybe- he had a lot of one night stands for that to be possible, but he never knew beforehand. This ought to be fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so rushed. But I just wanted to get an update out there, so just in case anyone may still be interested - they know that this story is still in the works. As I said before, I promise the next chapter will be much, much better.


	7. Conflicts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have no idea what to do with themselves anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am probably the worst person ever. But I am almost done from college so there's that! I can't believe it has taken so long for me to update. I'm so sorry. Forgive me for being so lame. I am also without a beta, so please let me know if I made mistakes or anything like that.

 

  
Two whole months and all Harry can do is admire Louis from the back of the counter. All Harry can do is admire Louis from a distance at the back of the counter, because he never comes to the bar himself, his friend does. Zayn, if Harry's remembering correctly. Louis is ignoring him in purpose, isn't he? He must think he's a stalker or something. Harry wouldn't blame him. But- fuck- did he have to run _away_ from him every time they'd run into each other? Was he straight and assumed Harry was gay and wanted to get away from him? But his friend wouldn't tell him that he was available, right? Maybe he just - didn't like Harry. Someone who he didn't even know. Harry frowned as he thought about it. But then again it served him right. He was so - lacking of confidence that he probably wouldn't be able to hold a proper conversation with Louis anyway if he got the chance to. Louis had just been saving him the trouble of cutting their encounters short.

It wasn't all that strange, feeling this nervous. But feeling this nervous around another guy was a whole new ball game for Harry. Sure he was a little shy and reserved, but at least he would try and attempt at making conversation. But Louis was just different, wasn't he? He wasn't like everyone else. Or any other guys Harry had met before. There was something about him. If only Harry could get to talk to him to figure out what that something was.

And fucking hell why did Harry even care about whether or not some guy wanted to talk to him? Harry was straight. Completely straight. Maybe he was just intrigued by Louis. He just wanted a friend around here. He'd hardly made any since moving. That was it. Harry just wanted to make a friend. He wasn't sexually attracted to Louis at all. It didn't matter how beautiful his eyes were, or how Harry thought about what putting his fingers through Louis' hair must feel like.

It also didn't matter that when Harry was having sex with that random girl after his shift the other night, that he'd thought about Louis the entire time.

\-----------------------------

In the last two months, Louis had taken four exams. He wouldn't get the test results any time soon, but that didn't mean he wasn't biting off his nails about them anyway. He can't recall the amount of times he's smacked Zayn at the back of the head for telling him to _'Calm the fuck down, nerd.'_ How could he calm down when he had so many other exams left to take anyway. In all honesty, as much as Louis loved medicine. He loved music even more. He'd rather study musical notes than notes about neurology and the brain and all of that. But he didn't want to be a disappointment to his father, and the rest of his family, but mostly his father. The topic of music could never be brought up again after Louis had flunked Chemistry because he'd been skipping on classes to go to music. His father had broken his guitar anyway. Not like he could go back after that. It's why he'd walked into that music store the other day, like he had been doing most days after some of his classes. Sighing to himself, Louis turned the page of his notebook and pushed all thoughts of music out of his mind. 

Which was probably a bad idea because his mind was now flooded with thoughts of _Harry_. Harry and his perfect hair and his perfect face and his perfect eyes. Damn him. Or even that time Louis had run into him at the music store. What was he doing there? Did he love music just as much as Louis did? Could he play an instrument? He was staring at that guitar - was he interested in learning to play? Or was he an amazing guitarist already? Could he sing? What genre of music was he into? 

Louis groaned, dragging a hand over his face. "Fuck." Louis couldn't see himself in any sort of relationship. It seemed like being a doctor involved putting off your life now for your career, then hope you were lucky enough to start one when you were successful. And Louis wasn't a one night stand kind of guy. He wouldn't do that. He _couldn't_ do that. So he decided that avoiding Harry would be best for the both of them. He was far too busy to start a relationship with anyone. 

He wouldn't give them the full attention they'd need. He was far too into his books for that. He'd forgotten the amount of times Zayn had told him that he needed to stop chasing after his dad's approval and run towards his happiness instead. It was probably the first time Zayn had given Louis advice that wasn't so bad, though it was a stupid one, because Louis was happy. If he kept telling himself that he was, then he would be. Being a doctor would make him happy, there was no doubt about that, but he knew that music would make him even happier. 

This would pass though. This feeling or whatever the hell it was. Harry would just be that bartender from the bar and Louis would get on with his life again.

How wrong he was about that.


	8. If we ever meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam run into each other again. Liam isn't wearing his uniform this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote about Louis and Harry in the previous chapter, I figured I would give you some Zayn and Liam. The next chapter I will have everyone included (Yes, and Niall. I am waiting for my inspiration to tell me what to do with him). This was a little rushed I will admit, and I don't have a beta. Sorry for mistakes I may have made.

 

Zayn was pretty sure he'd forgotten something at Chris' house when he'd left last night - or was it Charlie? Could have been Connor. All Zayn knew, it started with a C. Well, it started with a bunch of alcoholic drinks but it ended with an orgasm and a good night's sleep. He slipped out before his one night stand woke up, as he always did, getting into his car and driving off before he was caught. He wasn't much for small conversations and pointless questions. He didn't see the appeal of monogamous relationships. They had to be incredibly boring. The same person every time. Every morning you wake up to the same face. He was gagging just thinking about it. He didn't know how Louis did it if he were being honest. Then again, Louis wasn't even doing that - or doing anyone for that matter. Poor thing. 

He decided he'd stop at the supermarket to get some groceries for is apartment, and maybe some condoms for Louis - that ought to get a rile out of him. He grinned to himself as he thought about, holding the basket in his hand as he walked down the aisle, thinking about what and what he didn't need to buy today. And that's when he spotted him. The cop. He was dressed in a casual blue shirt, washed out jeans and a tennis. He wasn't in uniform, but Zayn didn't forget a face he wanted to ensure that he remembered. He hummed to himself as he thought about whether or not he ought to approach him. If he did, he wasn't sure what he'd say, but he wasn't exactly on duty - so that could possibly make him even more open to talk.

Or Zayn could be completely wrong about him and he could get brushed off. 

What to do, what to do.

He walked over to him. 

He was standing in the aisle with the laundry detergents, and the soap, and Zayn frowned inwardly when he couldn't come up with something rather suggestive and stupid to say about laundry detergents. "Hey, officer." He smiled, watching the look of confusion on the other man's face. Zayn tried not to roll his eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already."

"I-" The cop honestly seemed to be racking his brain about where or how he could possibly know the dark haired man standing across from him. "Sorry. I'm not-" He blinked, his eyes scanning Zayn's face - who - felt a little uncomfortable under the scrutiny. Huh- that was weird. 

"You thought I was breaking into someone car." 

"Uh-"

It suddenly occurred to Zayn that this was almost two months ago - maybe it already was two months ago - and that this cop had possibly thought a lot of people had been broken into cars. "Forget it." Zayn licked his lips, rather jilted that the cop didn't seem to react at all. "Anyway - I just thought I'd be - friendly and come say hello." _Gags_. This was so unlike Zayn. He should have decided not to come over.

"Oh, well- hello." An amused look fell on the cop's face, but only for a moment, as if he didn't think he ought to look so relaxed and _normal_. Like he'd forgotten he wasn't in uniform. He also looked like he really didn't want to be having this conversation. Now, who honestly - who could possibly not want to talk to _Zayn_? And if Zayn was the one who had walked over to them? They felt like fucking gold. Usually, Zayn would end up in bed with someone who was brave enough to walk up to him at a club. Alcohol usually helped. Or he would walk over to them, either way, it always ended with Zayn in someone's bed. And it wasn't always a club setting. Anywhere really.

This cop was Zayn's new prospect. He seemed like he'd be a bit of a challenge, but that always made it even more fun. 

\-----------------------------------

Liam had remembered the other man the minute he saw him. He didn't know whether to be annoyed with himself that he did recognize him, or embarrassed. He'd run into so many people at different times and at different places. He'd run into this guy weeks on top of weeks ago and the sudden realization of who he was - and why'd they'd even met made Liam want to yell at someone. More so himself. It was strange, since Liam hadn't even thought about him since. 

"Well, I hope I don't have to find you in any sort of predicament like that again. Don't know if I'll give you a second chance. He smiled (and Zayn noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact, Zayn wouldn't call it a _smile_. More like a failed attempt at one)."

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise. But if you do. I give you permission to use your handcuffs on me." Then the dark haired man winked, freaking _winked_ and Liam did not - he would not - admit that he felt his legs turned to jello. He hoped he wasn't blushing. He'd be way too embarrassed. Then he started to think that he could not remember seeing him around before the whole car situation, but in all honesty, Liam had been in his own bubble since Greg had died. He had probably missed a lot of people, and a lot of other things. So seeing someone for the first time - _really_ seeing someone - should not be too much of a surprise to him.

He frowned as he thought about Greg. "Well, it was nice seeing you again. I guess - but - gotta go. So-" Liam nodded and walked passed Zayn, who groaned inwardly at the smell of the man's cologne. He definitely needed to get this one. 

\-----------------------------------

"Tell me you're kidding." Louis was staring at Zayn, and he leaned forward to knock the man's feet from his coffee table. It was such a horrible habit, and after all the this time, Louis couldn't get Zayn to stop putting his dirty shoes up on the coffee table. He couldn't even get him to leave his shoes off before he got into the house in the first place. "Why in the hell would you do something like that?"

"Did you or did you not hear me say that I wanted to fuck him." Zayn raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I was being dead serious." Zayn had gone home to pack his groceries into the cupboards and the refrigerator. Surprising a rather annoyed Louis with a visit. He didn't think this was something he wanted to share over the phone. He was far too excited for that.

"Stay away from the man, Zayn. You don't even know if he's into you. For all we know, the guy's straight with kids and a white picket fence."

Zayn scoffed. "Or maybe he's gay and likes to fuck himself with a dildo. You don't know, and I don't know. But I'll find out. And trust me when I say that he's into me."

"Why would you even think that he is? You think far too much of yourself."

"I read him."

It was Louis' turn to scoff now. "You don't even read books. Look- you know nothing about this guy, for all you know - he's not into one night stands."

"I'll change his mind." Zayn rolled his eyes. "One night stands don't ruin your life - unless you're a girl and you're an idiot who forgot to put a condom on. Sex - sex is a great fucking thing and there's no way in hell I'm not going to have it. Not because your sex life is nonexistent, gives you the right to put a cork on mine." The darker haired man had leaned forward - for emphasis, of course. "I'm not saying to be like me - not a chance in hell you could ever be like me - just - try to put yourself out there. Ask Harry out."

"Zayn, I-"

"You _what_ , Louis? I know what you're going to say. It's what you always say. ' _I don't have the time. I can't. I need to work on my degree._ Blah, blah, bullshit, bullshit.' Are you planning to marry your career, Louis? Is you career going to keep you warm at night. Can you adopt children and raise them with your _career_. Your life will be dull and boring and repetitive and you'll hate it. If you decide to date someone right now, I'd like to think that they'll understand that you are doing what you're doing, just as you would respect anyone who you date and understand what they're doing for themselves too."

Louis sighed. Maybe Zayn had a point. But that wasn't enough to convince Louis at all.

"So- before you start telling me where or where I cannot put _my_ dick. Try to find somewhere you can put yours first, yeah?"

"Fuck off."

All Zayn did in response was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up throwing some Louis/Zayn in there for you. Hope you liked it!


	9. Taco Tuesdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's a crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope their conversation isn't too confusing. I planned on separating Louis and Zayn's point of view from Harry's but figured I would just keep them together as one and have it happen in real time instead.

Every Tuesday Louis and Zayn would go to Sam's for Tacos. They never missed a day, and they weren't about to start now. 

"I was thinking you could try the guacamole on your taco today." Zayn had just parked the car in the public parking lot, he and Louis stepping out to take the short walk to the little diner.

Louis gagged. "No, thank you."

"I gotta tell you, you're missing out then."

"Shut up." Louis rolled his eyes, pushing the door open to Sam's when they got there. He and Zayn took a seat at their usual table, his fingers drumming on the table while Zayn sat across from him. "You're disgusting."

"You love me." The waitress brought over the menu, and she had to be new because Louis didn't recognize her, but it was obvious that she recognized Zayn. Who _didn't_ recognize Zayn? He took his menu from her, licked his lips and winked. Louis rolled his eyes when the girl blushed and he took his menu without even looking up at her. When she left, Louis gagged again.

"You're fucking disgusting, jeez. Have you gone to bed with everyone in this town?"

"Not everyone. I'm still waiting on that cop." 

"You're going to wait a long time if he's as smart as I'd like to think he is." Louis doubted that cop was interested in Zayn let alone interested in a guy who was just into nothing but getting off. Maybe he wanted substance, and more than what Zayn could offer, and the last thing Louis needed was another lovesick puppy coming around his place looking for Zayn.

Just then, the chimes to signal that someone had walked into the diner went off and Zayn was sitting so he could see whoever it was. It happened to be Harry, and he grinned when he saw the curly haired man walking in. "Hey, Harry!" Some people looked over to their table with a frown, and Louis' head shot up. He turned around, eyes wide when he saw Harry waving. "Come sit with us."

"Don't you dare." Louis had turned his head back to Zayn and practically growled at him as he spoke, his eyes narrowing at Zayn's smile. 

"Um, h-hey." Zayn moved over and patted the seat beside him. This way, Harry would be sitting next to him and looking over at Louis this way. 

"What's a good looking guy like you doing in a place like this?" Louis rolled his eyes hearing Zayn's question, and he could have gagged at the way Harry blushed. 

"I- uh- I was just- hungry and- I haven't tried the food here yet so I thought I would- today."

Zayn nodded. "Food's good. Though Louis and I usually just get the tacos- since it's Taco Tuesdays. It's kind of tradition. You should try it."

"I'm sure Harry would like to try something other than tacos."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." It was the first time Louis and Harry had looked at each since Harry had sat down, and Louis was sure he'd stared for a good ten seconds before Zayn was clearing his throat, breaking their trance as Harry looked away, and down at Zayn's menu. Louis wasn't sure if he ought to be annoyed or relieved. 

Zayn figured that the only way he could get these two to know each other was if he got them to talk. Not to each other, not specifically, but open. He could ask Harry questions and he would answer and Zayn would respond by answering his own questions, for Harry's benefit. Louis wouldn't be crazy enough to protest or argue in front of Harry, and he wouldn't want to appear rude either. At least Zayn didn't think so, but that was the plan and for now, that'll have to do. "So Harry, where are you from?"

"Worcestershire." Harry answered, pulling the menu towards him. "I was born there but- I'd been living in America for some time now. In Illinois." He cleared his throat softly and turned the page of the menu before looking up. Louis' eyes were downcast in his own menu, and Harry felt like if he was trying to ignore him. They always ordered tacos, right? He didn't need to look through the menu. "I- uh-" He looked away from Louis to glance over at Zayn, who's two eyes looked back at him. "Not the most exciting place to live, if I'm being honest. I dunno. Wanted a change so I saved up enough money to move here. What about um- what about you two?" Harry had to admit that he felt a little comfortable enough to talk, although he was a little nervous. He didn't mind sharing, sharing enough of what they needed to know anyway. 

"American boy, huh?"

"What? No I-"

"I heard what you said. I'm from London. Right here." Zayn nodded and looked over at Louis, who must have noticed the silence because he finally looked up. 

"Doncaster. Came here for Uni."

"Oh? What are you studying?"

"Medicine."

Harry would have never guessed. But imagining Louis as a doctor - wearing his coat and his stethoscope around his neck only made the other man seem a thousand times more attractive. "Oh, wow. Sounds like - a lot of hard work, huh?"

Louis shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"Louis actually wants to be a musician-"

"Zayn, shut up."

"But we can't disappoint daddy, now? Can we?"

"Zayn-"

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress came out of nowhere, and this time - Louis was actually happy to see her making her love eyes at Zayn. Who- right now- Louis wouldn't mind punching in the face. He got his taco, as usual- and so did Zayn. Harry on the other hand, ordered chicken pasta. Zayn had to chime in he could try the taco next Tuesday when he'd come back to the diner with them, and Louis wanted to shove his fit down his best friend's throat. After the waitress left, Louis had nothing to distract himself with. Taking out his cellphone would only make him seem rude, and it was a pity he hadn't already taken it out of his pocket since he'd gotten here.

"So- Harry. Besides bar tending, what else do you do?" Zayn had shifted so his back was against the wall of the diner, his face in Harry's direction. 

"Um, as work? Or generally?" But Harry just wanted to hear more about Louis, and about him disappointing his dad. Harry was afraid of disappointing his family too. There's one thing he and Louis had in common. Something they could talk about together. Louis wanting to be a musician made it two things they had in common. Even more they could talk about.

Zayn chuckled, that low flirtatious laugh of his - and Louis actually glared at him. But why? Zayn wasn't actually flirting with Harry, was he? He wouldn't. Not right in front of Louis. Then again- he wouldn't put that past him, and honestly - why did he even care what Zayn did with Harry. "Whatever you'd like to respond with."

Harry wasn't sure how to answer. Could he say he played guitar and not seem like he was feeding into what Zayn had said about Louis? But he'd be telling the truth. "I- All I do is tend the bar for now but- I- play guitar and-" Whoa, he almost mentioned that he could sing and he didn't want them to ask to hear. He'd probably choke. "That's about it."

Zayn's eyes lit up. "No way! So does Louis!"

"Zayn-" Louis tried to interject, but Zayn only continued. 

"He hasn't played in a while though" Zayn said, "Too busy with his medical books and cadavers. You two should get together sometime. Go over notes and things."

Louis sighed quietly. "I'm sure Harry's busy."

"Right." Harry's response was a little more disappointing than he would have wanted to seem. He cleared his throat quickly after he answered, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck. "I guess that's why I saw you in that music shop a while back, huh?"

Zayn's eyes went over to Louis, a 'you never told me that' look on his face. Louis groaned inwardly, knowing he'd never hear the end of that whenever they'd leave here. 

Louis nodded. "I guess you can say that. Saw that they added a new guitar to their inventory and decided I would check it out." 

"Yeah, I've had my eye on it for a while, but- don't know how long it'll be before I can actually afford one." Harry was beginning to think that he was making new friends. Actual friends. Friends he could text, and call and hang out with. He could only hope they felt the same way about him. Zayn, maybe. But Louis seemed so annoyed with him whenever he was around. What was it about him that made Louis feel that way? He could never muster up the courage to ask. Maybe he could ask Zayn about it? "Eventually, I guess." 

 "Working at that bar. You probably will. Flirt a little, and you'll make enough tips to buy two of those guitars, I assure you." Zayn replied, eyes glancing over to the door the waitress would leave the kitchen from.

Harry laughed quietly, "I'm not- I'm not really the flirtatious type."

Just then, the waitress came back to their table with their food. They ordered three sodas. Harry got green crush, Zayn got orange and Louis got kola champagne. They ate in silence for a few short minutes before Zayn asked a few more questions and got answers out of Harry, and Zayn got Louis to chime in a few times so he appeared to be interested in what was going on. Zayn made a mental note to knock him upside the head later. 

A few hours later, it was time to head home. Walking to the parking lot, Zayn asked Harry for his cellphone. "There you go. You now have mine and Louis' phone number."

"What-" But Zayn only ended up interrupting Louis again.

"You can text us your number, call or whatever - whenever you'd like to hang out again. Don't be shy, all right? We gotta go, but I hope we hear from you." Zayn winked at Harry, who hoped he wasn't blushing, and waved before he turned and seemed to half walk half run towards his car. When Zayn and Louis were seated in Louis' car, he slammed his hand against the steering wheel and looked over at Zayn. "What the actual fuck, Zayn. What the fuck was that?"

"Look, it was either I gave him your number, or have you continue fucking your own hand for the rest of your life."

"Zayn! I keep telling you-"

"You keep telling me what, Louis!" Zayn yelled. "I'm your friend, Louis and I am only looking out for you. Do you think I want to see you end up alone for the rest of your life? I know you, and I know that you don't want that. I'm not saying that Harry's your knight in shining armor, but how would you know that if you don't _try_? What are you so afraid of? Honestly."

"Fuck you." Louis started the car, and ignored Zayn's sigh. He didn't know what Zayn's problem was. Why couldn't he just butt out and fuck off and leave him and his love life alone. 

____________________________________________

Harry was on cloud nine. He couldn't believe he had Louis' number in his phone. All he could do was stare at it. When he got home, he wrote it down in pen and stuck it on his refrigerator, scared that it would end up getting deleted from his phone. Would Louis answer him if he called? Would he respond to his text messages? Maybe he ought to find out more about him through his friend, Zayn. Zayn seemed to like him well enough to do that, and he did seem interested in getting to know him at the diner. Harry just hoped he wasn't being delusional and was actually imagining all that. But he wouldn't have gotten his phone number if he didn't want to talk, right?

This was a good start. Harry was making friends, and he wouldn't have to lie to his mom about it this time. 


End file.
